section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:How is the game?
I'm going to rent it today to see if I like the way it plays and to see if it appeals to my taste in gaming. It seems like (from what I played in the demo) a very fast paced run n' gun shooter. I would just like to know if I am mistaken with my assumption. Funnymann 06:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well, funnyman, you might be (hopefully) surprised. I like to think it's in between a fast-paced and slow-paced shooter, for a couple of reasons. For one, it takes MUCH longer to kill people than in other games, which slows things down. You won't be able to run into a room of 3+ guys and clear it by yourself just because you surprised them. If you stay with your squad though, you can potentially win the game by yourselves, as teamwork plays an extremely important role. Furthermore, the default run and walk speed is rather slow, forcing you to use cover more effectively if you decide to move. On the flip-side of that, you can move across the map incredibly fast and have a jetpack, which makes it a little more fast paced. The burn in feature also adds to its fast pace. :What I like most about this game though is its incredible level of customization. Not only can you customize and create loadouts for VERY different styles of play, but you can also customize how the battle plays out before you. Do you destroy the AA on a CP before you hack it? This will let your teammates spawn into the area to help you, but also let enemies potentially spawn right on top of you. How will you set up your deployables to help defend a CP (if you so choose)? Which CP do you go for: the one an anemy is hacking, or one you know is completely undefended? There are a ton of different ways you can do the same exact thing over and over again without it getting monotonous. :Finally, the DCM's make for an almost completely unpredictable game. The extreme weight in points for both you and your team these DCM's hold make them legitimate secondary objectives to complete, and the fact that they spawn (almost) randomly ensures that enemies can not predict where they will start or finish. :I hope I didn't scare you away with another wall of text, but basically (tl;dr) this game is a lot of fun and unlike any other game out on the market. :--Tymat 19:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Ha. Thanks for ALL of that. The way you put it makes me think of the game in a different way then I had originally thought. The way you put makes it sound more like a squad based strategic battle field with fast paced action packed battles. I am looking forward to the game now. Funnymann 19:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I like the game, its' funny to smash in at the last second on a enemy base and not get hit by aa guns.MACCY MAN 01:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Even funnier to to ignore the AA via Deceptor Plates. Can build a whole class around that strategy. "He who dares wins". - 11:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC)